Uncontrollable Emotions
by hacksawbuscus
Summary: The story doesn't link completely into CSI for the moment, but you'll enjoy the story. Thankyou.


__**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY SEXUAL REFERANCES, SUITABLE FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.  
><strong>

_Uncontrollable Emotions_

_It was dark that evening; lightening was striking against his window. He could hear the thunder drawing closer; voices in his head continuously telling him to kill her. He had no soul, but something inside of him was controlling his actions. Something was locking him up but he couldn't figure out what. He was interrogated that night; a knife was placed into his hands before him. He tried to let go, but something was drawing him closer. A strong scent was wafting from the other room; it was the girl that he lust for. He walked into the room and rested the knife on the side of the bed she was resting her eyes on. He gradually raised the knife and took it to her throat, blood was everywhere and then he saw it. The thing that was controlling him…_

_During the year of 2009, it casually reached Jason's 22nd birthday, he was a very broad gentleman. With long brown hair, bold pale blue eyes with a hint of purple around the edges and soft untouchable lips. He was born in Dallas, Texas and had that sexy Southern accent that drove anyone crazy. He wore his biking gear, with those tight leathered pants that defined his well-toned arse; his tight leather jacket that defined his abs. His mouth watering chest; he never wore any shade different to black; the black always defined the mouth-watering sex god._

_It was 7pm and Jason was settled down reading a porno magazine, flicking through the pages hoping to see some hard-core links online when the phone rang._

_Jason answered the phone, "Hey Max! How's it going mate?"_

"_Totally brilliant mate, I booked this awesome strippers club for tonight, you in?" Max replied in a very excited, orgasm tone. _

"_Fuck yes mate, I'm in! What time you want me there by?" Jason exclaimed. _

"_9pm sharp mate," Max informed._

_Jason checked the time it was 7:15pm, "Dude I'll be there. Let me shove my leathers on."_

_Max hesitated, "Don't be late Jay, you'll be sorry."_

"_Don't worry Max, I'll be there okay." Jason responded as he put the phone down. _

_Jason ran up the stairs and popped into the shower to rinse off the sweat he had from being in the last pair of leathers in the sun. The water drizzled down his abs as he squirted the shower cream into the palms of his hands and gradually ran his fingers over his beautiful pale skin. He then rinsed off the soap and carefully stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his lower counterparts; turning off the shower behind him he stepped into his room to get changed. He casually slid into his tight black jeans; tight Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and put on his black converses and side combed his fringe to cover his right eye. He then back combed the top of his hair to make it stand and let it settle on the side. He then put hair gel into the ratty hair and flattened it down. Slipping into his black leather jacket, he walks out and locks the door behind him. _

_Jason gets into his Citroën C2 and sets off towards the latest strip club 'Yates Lott' driving fast through the traffic Jason's mobile began to ring. Jason took a dramatic stop; pulled off his black leather jacket and whipped his hair to the side. The caller was unknown so he answered with a cautious tone, "hello?' _

_"Jason... Jason... Please come to mine... I... I... Love you." The unknown caller expressed. _

_Jason questioned confused, "who is this?"_

_"It's Rhea, do you remember me Jason?" The female responded._

_"Arm, by a matter of fact I don't believe I do?" Jason answered trying to remember her name._

_Rhea sighed, "Jay you know I've loved you since we first met…" while she removed the phone slightly away from her ear._

_Jason whispered down the phone, "I don't love you Rhea? I don't even remember who you are," Rhea caught a slight whisper before hanging up, but she didn't quite make out what he had said. Before she could as again, Jason pushed the red button on his mobile, threw it onto the back seat and set off again to the strippers club. Jason's car started to get rather hot and he couldn't afford his hair gel melting, so he winded down the driver's window, turned off the heating and put the air conditioning on. After reaching over to the passengers' side to open the glove box, he pulled out his 'The Lonely Island' disk and put it into the radio. Eventually he arrived at his destination and shut the engine down. As Jason parked up and locked the car he walked into 'Yates Lott' to see a lot of exposed females walking around. "Every man's dream," Jason exclaimed to himself. Walking in further Jason saw his mate Max drunk as ever just throwing pound coins at almost every single exposed dancer in the room._

_"Hey Max!" Jason yelled across the room._

_Max looked from side to side, "who the fuck called my name?"_

_Jason had no choice but to walk over and tap his shoulder, "Max it's me you dick'ed. Stop throwing your cash dude!"_

_Max's eyes were a dashing ice blue shade; his hair was tousled natural red hair and his skin was naturally sun kissed. Max looked directly towards Jason with a huge grin on his face, "Oh my god mate that was totally wicked!"_

"_What happened?" Jason questioned._

"_She performed autocunnilingus in front of me!" Max expressed._

_Jason looked down upon the drunken Max licking the floor, "were her gokkun techniques of standard?"_

"_Yeah man, oh yeah… Happy birthday mate," Max said as Toby, Jake and Rhys came walking through the door._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jason, happy birthday to you," the guys sang while walking up to Jason. _

_Jason responded after standing in an awkward position, "Arm thanks guys… I didn't think you guys were coming inall?"_

_Toby responded, "We all didn't want to miss you're 22nd birthday."_

"_What kind of friends do you think we are?" Jake interrupted._

_Rhys pushed Jake and Toby away, "Rude ones…"_

"_Rhys, your turn to buy the rounds… Oh but no alcohol for Max, he's a little pissed as it is!" Jason explained as Max was licking the floor of where the strippers' lingerie was dropped. _

_Toby questioned Max while holding up 2 fingers, "Dude how many fingers?"_

"_Arm, I'm guessing 36, no wait 5!" Max hesitated to answer._

_"Oh my god Max, honestly why be so drunk before the shots?" Toby asked._

_Max gulped while staring directly staring into Toby's eyes, "Dude, she was performing autocunninglus; I had no choice but to get down with the alcohol!"_

_Toby stuttered, "But dude, you're wasting your time... You can fake getting pissed... Oh yeah, I forgot you can't handle your god damn drinks."_

_Max hesitated and looked at the floor in shame, "Dude I didn't know I could do that… Damn these females are to good looking for me, they know my weaknesses…"_

"_Oh my god Max, get a grip and go hump that lamppost," Toby exclaimed. _

_Max runs vigorously out of the strip club with Toby and Rhys following behind; Toby got out his video camera ready to put Max's humping sensation onto ''. Thinking to himself; "ha! Let's see who performs autoeroticism over this!"_

_Max began to remove his clothing one by one, starting with his t-shirt, releasing his chest from the tight shirt. He then began to strip from his jeans, revealing his slightly tanned and toned legs and tight botox. After revealing himself and only running out with a pair of boxer shorts and socks Max wrapped his left leg around the nearest lamppost._

_"What do I do know?" Max questioned._

_Toby was ready to press play when his phone began to ring._

_"Oit you guys, where the fuck are you?" Jason hollowed down the phone._

_"Ah Jason we'll be back in like 3 minutes, Max is humping the lamppost just outside." Toby responded. _

_"Ha! Oh my god you shitting me?" Jason exaggerated while laughing._

_Max screamed, "oh yeah lamppost, fuck me harder! Oh harder! Go on girl, just hang out a little longer!" _

_Toby breaks down in absolute hysterics, "ha! Oh my god Jason! Get your fucking arse out here!"_

_Max was excerlerating, "ooh yeah! Damn girl, whachu got!"_

_Jason had no choice but to put the drinks down on the table and run outside hoping he didn't miss anything. _

_"Oh my fucking god, Max you legend! You've got this old lady walking past with her fingers up her skirt!" Jason exclaimed with a huge grin on his face._

_Max was to intruged by himself thrusting the pole with such agression that all he could do was scream for more, "oh ooh oooh! Come on girl, faster, faster, faster!"_

_Max stopped and turned round, slipping out of his boxer shorts revealing what was beneif. There was a rising from down below, from where Max was excelerated, intruged and exhilarated through the thrusting of the lamppost. "Oh my good lord, have you fucking seen this riser?"_

_Toby couldn't help but laugh at Maxs' friend, Max may have been tanned down there but there was no means to say that he wasn't straight. Max has been mistaken as a member of yaoi since he was 13 when he was experimenting between which sex he preferred. He clearly didn't know what he was doing and just found himself giving felicio to the first guy that came into the bowling alley toilets. Well the guy ovbiously didn't complain, he ended up bisexual after Max wrapped his long, wet tounge round his crotch. _

_"Max I've got some water inside the club, pull up your pants and get your arse back in there!" Jason exclaimed through the grips of his teeth. _

_Max reluctantly stopped day dreaming that a girl'd be wrapped around his shaft and began to pull up his boxers and find his jeans which got thrown on the ground closer to the strippers club. _

_"Awh man, do I really have to participate in viewing this?" Max over exaggerated while his load was brewing. _

_Jason looked down through shame, "dude go cum in the bush before you give yourself a facial."_

_Max eyed his counterparts in shame and walked over to the nearest bush, he then jumped behind it and began unzipping his flies. _

_"Max we'll see you inside!" Toby shouted over to Max._

_Max released his cock from his trousers and lost complete control over himself; releasing his brewing fluid as he held his counterparts tightly in the palm of his hands. "Okay guys, I'll see you in a minute..." Max finished his duties of coming uncontrollably and made a move into the strippers club._

_Jason was sitting at a table with his 10 dollor bills clutched firmly in his hands when a beautifully physiqued woman reached out to the palm of Jason's hands. _

_"Excuse me sir?" The woman asked._

_Jason curiously looked up to find her eyes were deep brown and he skin was well contrasted, "oh sorry... Did you want this table?"_

_"No sir, I was kind of wondering if you wanted someone to sit with you?" The girl responded leaning further over the table._

_Jason felt a tingle run through his skin as the womans hand reached towards his hands; their hands met and Jason began to ripple through her fingers feeling how soft and moisturised they were. "Oh arm... I don't mind, but what is your name?"_

_"My name is Hannah and yours is?" Hannah questioned as she swung her legs over revealing her intriguing red stilletos. _

_Jasons eyes fell towards Hannah's waist, her stomach was toned and purely pale white. Her hair was sufficiently red and her top was low cut which revealed a slight exposure to her breasts. "My... My names Jason, you... You have a beautiful figure."_

_Hannah could see Jason blush and she knew that he wanted to perform cunnlingus upon her, "would you like to go in a room? I see you have money lined up?"_

_Jason looked deeply at Hannah's express through her face, it was deep of untold secrets he couldn't wait to find out. So he had no choice but to solidly accept, "arm Hannah... I'd gladly accept to do so." Hannah took Jason by his hand and walked over to the nearest room, Jason reluctantly kept his eyes continuously upon Hannah's waist, which swivelled from side to side in a sophisticated manner. It was intriguing him deeply although he found that it was too intensified for him not to get erect over. He then handed over the money that was clentched in his fist and purposely placed his hand on Hannah's waist. Hannah brushed her arse against Jason's leg throwing him off board. _

_Jason then opened the door after paying the guard for allowing them to go in for an hour of privacy. Hannah closed the door and began taking her t-shirt off - for what's left of it. _

_"Wow!"_

_"What Jason? Am I not to your standards?"_

_"I mean, wow you have the most beautiful figure I've ever seen."_

_"Really?" Hannah questioned in a shy tone._

_"Yes, absolutely. You're ravishing!"_

_Hannah drew her eyes to the floor and began to blush; Jason took her face in palms and started caressing his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay baby, I'll take care of you."_

_Hannah took her hand to her face and released Jason's hand from caressing her and placed it on her waist. He then moved slowly and carefully as he grabbed her arse with his other hand._


End file.
